


[Podfic] Escalation of Commitment

by klb, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: After several bumbling attempts by the government to recruit him back into service, Eliot’s left feeling insulted, one of Hardison’s action figures is forced to make the ultimate sacrifice, and Parker intends to show whoever’s in charge exactly why it’s a bad idea to touch her rappelling gear.In other words, just another day at the office.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Escalation of Commitment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escalation of Commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841635) by [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr). 

  
_cover art by [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
Your browser does not support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [play this podfic](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Escalaton%20of%20Commitment.mp3) in another tab.  
_(or click [here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Escalaton%20of%20Commitment.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Escalation of Commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841635)

**Written by:** [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by:** [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 30 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Escalaton%20of%20Commitment.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Escalation%20of%20Commitment.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
